lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lostpedia Interview:Rebecca Mader
:Sam McPherson is responsible for this interview. Special thanks to Lost Soul for procuring contact details for her manager. --------------- Rebecca Mader is an actress who is a main cast member on Lost and portrayed Charlotte Lewis, from season four to season five. Her character drew much interest from fans, partially from her romantic interest in fellow freighter member Daniel Faraday, as well as her ambiguous history on this island. The interview was conducted over email on July 8, 2008. --------------- Lostpedia: Obviously, due to the writer's strike, your character's story was cut short. How do you feel about this and about coming to the show only to get your screen time cut? Also, how do you think this has affected the fans view of your character (Charlotte hasn't exactly been the best received character within the fan community)? It was disappointing to me not to get a chance to tell my character's backstory in Season 4. I think it made it hard for the fans to connect to Charlotte, because she arrived with an apparent mission and then didn't do it. Lostpedia: Many of the stars who joined the show with you were cast with false lines and false character names (Jeremy Davies auditioned for the part of "Russell"). What lines did you read when auditioning, and what were you told about the character you were auditioning for? I auditioned with a fake flashback for Charlotte. I was only told that she was supposed to be like a female version of Indiana Jones. Lostpedia: How do you feel about the romantic relationship between Charlotte and Dan? I don't have any idea what happened between Dan and Charlotte before they got to the Island. I'm intrigued to see if we get to see more of their relationship next season. Lostpedia: Your character speaks Korean. Is that a language you know or did you have to phonetically learn the lines? Did Daniel Dae Kim and Yunjin Kim help you? When I spoke Korean I learned the lines phonetically. I used a professional dialect coach to help me. It was such fun! I love that Charlotte speaks Korean. I wonder why... ;) Lostpedia: In what kind of direction, storywise, would you like to see your character go during Season five? Which cast member which you haven't had any screen time with are you most looking forward to working with? In Season 5 I want to see Charlotte's story told, her backstory and why she has come back to the island. I think I've worked with the whole cast thus far, as I was discovered by Camp Locke when I first got to the Island and then they did a prisoner trade and I went to Camp Jack! Lostpedia: For those who might be less familiar with your work outside of LOST, what were your favorite projects to do, and what piece(s) of non-LOST-related work do you feel best represent your acting skills? Before Lost I think my favorite job was "Justice", a Jerry Bruckheimer TV show I did in 2006. I played an American defense attorney which was challenging but fun. I adored the people I worked with, Victor Garber, Eammon Walker and Kerr Smith. We became very close working together and I felt like I had a surrogate family which is nice considering how far away from home I am! Lostpedia: What is your favorite aspect of working on the Lost set? My favorite aspect of working on Lost has to be people most definitely. The cast and the crew are fantastic, not to mention very funny, which is important to me because laughing gets me through the day. Lostpedia: What is the Lost mystery that you want to be solved most? The biggest mystery of Lost that I want to be solved the most is, what is the Island? Is it alive? Who does it belong to? Lostpedia: Do you have any theories about your character or the show? I can't decide who I think Charlotte is and why she is there!! I want to know too! Lostpedia: Was it easy to integrate into the Lost community, or did you find it difficult? It was so easy to integrate myself into the Lost cast, mainly because they are such cool, kind, welcoming peeps sic. They made it very easy for me. Good times. Lostpedia: Who is your favorite character on the show, and why? As an audience member my favorite character on the show is John Locke. I find his affinity with the Island so intriguing.